Rencontre
by FFelinna
Summary: PWP! Naruto rencontre une certaine personne dans la forêt... ItaNaru !


  
**Auteur : FFelinna   
Adresse email : ffelinnavoila.fr   
Titre : Rencontre   
Genre : yaoi, OOC, lemon, sérieux, PWP   
Base : Naruto   
  
Disclaimer :   
Sasuke : FFely t'aurais pas vu Naruto et mon traître de frère ?   
FFely cache Naru et Itachi derrière elle : Non...   
Sasuke : Na paske leur proprio les cherche partout.   
FFely : Ben quoi c'est moi leur proprio !!   
Sasuke : Rêve pas !!   
FFely : ToT   
  
Bon bah vala, z'avez compris, les pitits bishos sont pas à moi TT   
  
Cette fic est pour Yun, un petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner d'avoir écrit du Kakasasu et d'avoir fait passer Naruto pour un con dedans   
  
**   
  
C'était une journée comme les autres et Naruto était parti s'entraîner en forêt. Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'il avait dit à Iruka et Kakashi, histoire qu'ils le laissent tranquille ; la vérité c'est qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir.   
  
En effet, il y a peu, il avait rencontré un homme étrange, habillé de noir avec une cape où étaient représentés des nuages... Et cet homme ressemblait énormément à Sasuke... mais en plus beau.   
Naruto avait toujours voulu être avec le sharingan mais celui-ci avait définitivement repoussé ses avances préférant visiblement la compagnie de Neji... Le blond avait déprimé pendant un petit moment avant de croiser la route de cet homme.   
  
Celui-ci l'avait longuement jaugé du regard puis s'était approché de lui avant de l'embrasser férocement. Choqué au début, Naruto avait rendu le baiser avec fièvre, surprenant son "agresseur" ; lequel s'était volatilisé, ne lui laissant que son prénom : Itachi.   
  
Le renard n'avait parlé de cela à personne, il avait l'impression que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. De plus ses sensei le regardaient à présent bizarrement comme s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose... et le blond avait la désagréable sensation que l'homme qui l'avait embrassé était un criminel, ou tout du moins un ninja renégat.   
  
Lorsque Naruto sortit de ses pensées, il était arrivé dans une partie de la forêt qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Les arbres étaient plus touffus, plus grands, plus... menaçants.   
  
Il décida d'explorer les lieux, sa curiosité prenant le dessus sur sa prudence ; il parcourut ainsi le paysage qui s'offrait à lui pendant une bonne heure avant de tomber sur une petite grotte, à demi cachée par des ronces et fougères plus épaisses que d'ordinaire.   
Et devant cette grotte il y avait un homme. L'homme qu'il avait vu l'autre fois, celui qui l'avait embrassé, et auquel il pensait si souvent.   
  
Il ressentit une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac et s'approcha un peu. Celui qui se prénommait Itachi portait à présent une chemise noire à moitié ouverte avec un pantalon de la même couleur qui moulait parfaitement son fessier.   
  
Naruto rougit en se sentant réagir mais ne bougea pas et continua à s'avancer vers l'adulte. Celui-ci l'avait remarqué et le fixait à présent d'un air étrange. N'importe qui se serait enfui devant lui mais ce jeune garçon semblait attiré par son aura... c'était vraiment très intéressant... cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas défoulé.   
  
Le blond s'avança encore un peu, comme s'il ne contrôlait plus ses actes et fixa son regard azur dans le sharingan de l'homme.   
Sharingan ? Il n'y avait donc pas que Kakashi sensei qui en possédait ?   
  
Mais ce n'était pas le plus important à ce moment là et il ne bougea pas lorsque Itachi s'approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules.   
  
- L'autre jour ne t'a donc pas suffit ?   
- Non.   
- Tu en veux plus ?   
- Oui.   
  
Il avait répondu sans réfléchir, suivant ses bas instincts plutôt que sa raison qui lui hurlait de partir. Naruto n'était plus un enfant, et pour une fois qu'il pouvait laisser parler ses hormones...   
  
Il se laissa guider jusque au fond de la grotte et découvrit avec surprise qu'elle avait été plutôt bien aménagée... il y avait un lit qui semblait confortable, une table et le nécessaire pour se laver et préparer la nourriture... mais il ne pu observer cela bien longtemps. Une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité et il tourna son regard vers Itachi qui s'était assis sur le lit et semblait attendre.   
  
Visiblement l'homme le prenait pour une petite vierge effarouchée, il allait lui montrer de quoi il était capable.   
  
Itachi le regardait avec gourmandise, ses traits peints de lubricité alors que le jeune homme se dénudait sous ses yeux.   
Naruto soutînt ce regard brûlant, ses iris azurs brillant de désir contenu. Il attrapa les mains de l'Uchiwa et commença à mordiller le lobe de son oreille en l'attachant solidement aux barres du lit. L'homme se laissa faire, impatient de voir la suite, se léchant les lèvres à l'avance. Le blond se recula un peu, le laissant détailler son corps, puis s'assit face à lui, un air mutin sur le visage.   
  
- Tu me veux n'est-ce pas ?   
  
Le sharingan acquiesça, faisant sourire Naruto qui ne le détacha pas pour autant.   
  
- Alors regarde... tu t'imagines me faire ça ?   
  
Le renard suça avidement ses doigts, ne quittant pas son amant des yeux, avant de les faire courir sur son torse, jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il pinça légèrement en gémissant. Il failli ricaner en voyant Itachi tirer sur ses liens pour se détacher mais se retînt ; il voulait attiser le désir de l'homme, pas provoquer sa colère.   
  
Il s'approcha de son visage et le couvrit de baisers tout en arrachant les vêtements qui le gênaient. Naruto devinait qu'il voulait à tout prix le toucher mais il décida de le faire mariner encore un peu.   
Ils étaient à présent nus tous les deux, et le blond se frottait lascivement sur le brun qui laissait échapper quelques grognements, impatient de passer aux choses sérieuses.   
  
- Ne soit donc pas si pressé... regarde-moi encore. Tu vois où vont mes mains ?   
  
En disant cela, Naruto avait fait descendre ses mains jusque sur son ventre plat, traçant de petits cercles qui s'élargissaient de plus en plus pour atteindre son érection grandissante. Il l'effleura doucement, se permettant un petit cri avant de remonter ses doigts jusqu'à sa bouche pour les lécher encore.   
  
- Et maintenant... si je fais ça...   
  
Il monta sur Itachi qui grogna encore une fois, mais se laissa faire. Sa bouche descendit sur son torse, s'arrêtant sur les grains de chair brune qui durcirent aussitôt, titillé par la langue insolente du jeune homme.   
  
- Mmmph !!   
- Patience...   
  
Les mains de Naruto explorèrent encore un peu le ventre d'Itachi avant de descendre sur son sexe tendu pour le caresser avidement.   
Cependant elles s'arrêtèrent bien vite, provoquant des protestations du sharingan, étouffées par les baisers que le blond lui donnait sans discontinuer.   
  
- J'adorerais que tu me fasse ça... imaginer tes mains me caressant, ta langue parcourir mon corps... hmm...   
  
Naruto caressait à présent son propre sexe, à demi allongé, se tenant d'une main et gémissant sans retenue. De là où il était, Itachi avait une vue imprenable sur le corps parfait du garçon, jambes écartées devant lui, qui se donnait du plaisir et le rendait à moitié fou.   
Soudain le renard arrêta de se caresser et vînt s'asseoir entre les jambes d'Itachi, collant son corps nu contre le sien.   
  
- Dommage que tes mains soient attachées...   
  
Sur ces derniers mots, le blond enduisit de salive ses doigts et les amena jusqu'à son intimité qu'il massa doucement, se pénétrant peu à peu. Ce faisant, il se frottait contre la hampe dressée de son amant qui tentait de se défaire de ses liens, son esprit embrumé par le plaisir ne facilitant pas les choses.   
Il réussi néanmoins à desserrer son bâillon et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Naruto, la mordillant à son tour.   
  
- Libère-moi.   
- Mmh... pas encore...   
  
Le blond enleva ses doigts et regarda Itachi droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, frottant son corps de plus belle et l'excitant encore. Il descendit ensuite et engloutit le sexe du sharingan qui gémit de surprise. Les caresses buccales du garçon l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement pour dénouer ses liens, il sentait la langue chaude et humide s'enrouler autour du gland, le mordiller doucement puis effectuer un va et vient rapide, le rapprochant de la jouissance.   
  
Cependant, alors qu'il croyait pouvoir l'atteindre, Naruto s'arrêta net, provoquant un sentiment de frustration comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti avant.   
  
- Ca t'amuse !?   
- Le meilleur est à venir...   
  
Sur ce, il l'embrassa goulûment, entravant toute possibilité de réponse alors qu'il montait sur lui. Le blond attrapa la hampe qu'il avait délaissée l'instant d'avant et la plaça juste sous son intimité pour s'y enfoncer brutalement, arrachant un pur cri de plaisir à Itachi qui rejeta la tête en arrière.(1)   
  
La brutalité du geste lui avait permis de s'arracher de ses liens et il saisit les hanches de Naruto, le renversant sur le lit et amorçant des va et vient violents, faisant hurler le garçon.   
Celui-ci avait accroché les épaules du brun, les griffant en tentant d'étouffer la vague de plaisir insoutenable qui montait en lui.   
  
Il voulait que ce moment dure, qu'Itachi continue encore des heures, qu'il augmente encore cette sensation incroyable qu'il ressentait, et qui en devenait presque douloureuse.   
Un ultime cri retentit dans la grotte et se répercuta jusqu'à l'entrée alors que les deux amants jouissaient dans un parfait ensemble.   
Itachi s'écroula sur le blond, épuisé, puis s'allongea à côté de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que Naruto ose poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis quelques minutes déjà.   
  
- Itachi...   
- Quoi ?   
- Est-ce que...   
- Oui.   
  
TI TI TI TI TI TILIIIIIIIIIIT   
  
Naruto s'éveilla en sursaut avant de regarder tout autour de lui. Il était en nage, et les draps avaient été souillés une fois de plus.   
Il soupira, le sourire aux lèvres. Il en avait encore rêvé...   
  
Cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas revu Itachi depuis cette fameuse journée... Il avait appris la vérité à son sujet, quelques temps après, lorsque Sasuke leur avait révélé l'histoire de sa famille.   
Et lui n'avait pas ressenti la moindre culpabilité... peut-être un peu au début mais le désir et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le grand brun la lui avait faite vite oublier...   
  
_Il avait dormi toute la nuit, serré contre cet homme qui lui avait fait prendre tant de plaisir, et pour la première fois de sa vie, comblé et heureux.   
Itachi se réveillait lui aussi, et ils restèrent des heures à discuter de tout et de rien, appréciant simplement la compagnie de l'autre.   
Mais soudain...   
  
- Il est ici !!   
- Vite, il ne faut pas qu'il s'échappe !!   
  
Ces voix... c'était celles de Tsunade-sama, de Kakashi et de ses deux coéquipiers .Itachi s'était levé pour se rhabiller lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué, explosant le rocher qui servait de porte. Il avait d'ailleurs pu faire cela tranquillement, les quatre ninjas étaient restés sur le cul en découvrant le blond à poil dans le lit d'un des plus dangereux criminels existants.   
  
Itachi avait fini de se vêtir et s'était ensuite dirigé vers lui, l'embrassant légèrement et il lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille qui l'avait fait sourire. Il avait évité dans le même temps les kunai lancés par Kakashi et Sasuke avant de se volatiliser comme lui seul pouvait le faire.   
  
Après ça, Naruto avait demandé des explications aux autres, qui étaient encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Et il était resté très con lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité...   
Quand à Sasuke, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire confiance après ça... mais pour lui cela n'avait plus d'importance._   
  
Le blond savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'aîné des Uchiwa reviendrait, juste pour le chercher... après tout c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là...   
Son sourire se fit plus grand à cette pensée et il leva, prêt à commencer une nouvelle journée.   
  
**   
  
Fin !!   
  
Voui je sais, y'a aucun scénar... enfin j'aime beaucoup ce lemon je trouve que ça change de ceux que j'écris d'habitude... j'en referais sûrement un du style mais en moins bâclé ( oui j'ai encore l'impression d'avoir bâclé ;; )   
  
Yun, j'espère que ça t'a plu :p !!   
  
(1) Il rejeta la tête en arrière... et se cogna contre l'une des parois de la grotte provoquant un effondrement et tuant nos deux bishis... D'accord j'arrête mes conneries XD**


End file.
